Please Teach Me!
by heartfili
Summary: Gou feels sad that she doesn't have any experience with boys, so she looks to the kindest of the swim club members for help. Will she see a new side of Makoto that no one else has? MakoGou. Rated M for sexual content.
1. At His House Already?

**Note: I put this fan fiction up a bit earlier, but I used the wrong file. This time, there's no repeated paragraphs, and it's longer. Sorry about before!**

Gou Matsuoka. 16 years old. A junior in high school. 5'4, about 110 pounds. A Taurus. Total muscle maniac. Described as "cute" by multiple boys. And... a hopeless virgin who hasn't even had her first kiss, as described by herself.

"Hana, I just don't know... It's bad, right? Totally bad!? What if I get my first boyfriend, and he wants to have sex, and I haven't had my first kiss, and he laughs at me, and..." Gou was rambling about her insecurities to her best friend, Hanamura.

"Gou, calm down! Seriously! If you pick a boy who really loves you, he won't care about how far you've gone, and he certainly won't pressure you to have sex." Hana's reasonable voice soothed Gou somewhat, but her rant wasn't over.

"Easy for you to say, Hana... You have a boyfriend, and you've already done this and that... Geez, I bet you guys do it like rabbits. I'm jealous." Gou sighed.

"D-don't say things like that! You make me sound like a pervert! Besides, Gou... don't you have quite a few potential boyfriends lined up?" Hana winked at this statement, but Gou didn't even blink.

"C'mon, Hana, I'm their team manager! Besides, kissing any one of them would be... weird... Haruka's only concerned with water, Nagisa's like a little kid, and Rei cares way more about theories than girls... He'd be the worst. He'd probably write out a thesis on sex before doing it, and then..." Hana interrupted her rant with giggling.

"Gou, you're so serious about this! Certainly seems like you've thought about it before. And... I noticed you conveniently left out one of the boys. What's that about, hmm?" Hana smirked and narrowed her eyes at the redhead. Gou finally let her face flush a little and looked down.

"I... Makoto... He's good-looking, sure... But I'm sure he's had girlfriends before, tons of them, and I'm definitely not as pretty or experienced..." Gou sighed yet again, and let her head hang even lower.

"Stop talking yourself down, Gou! Sure, Makoto's a certified hunk, but you're very pretty too, Gou. And I know he's noticed." Hana typed away on her phone as she spoke with certainty. Gou suddenly considered the possibilities... His muscles, all bare, and even... _No, don't think such things, Gou!_

"Hana, I appreciate the sentiment, but I... Hey! That's MY phone! What are you doing?" Gou quickly snatched it away, but a message was already sending.

"Don't worry, Gou, I didn't say anything weird. I just texted him saying that you needed some special, _private_ advice somewhere... secluded." Hana seemed to be relishing in her "genius" idea, while Gou was fuming.

"HANA! Dammit, you even put a winky face... I bet he won't even reply! Shit, but he's so nice, he probably will..." Sure enough, a few seconds later, Makoto replied "Sure" with a smiley face and asked for details on where they should meet. Gou felt a pang of remorse, but she replied immediately with what he asked for.

"You'd be surprised, Gou..." Hana started, as if she were reading Gou's thoughts. "Sometimes, the ones that seem the most innocent are the dirtiest ones."

_Later..._

"So, Gou, what's up?" Makoto smiled at the redhead charmingly. This wasn't good. It was summer, and Makoto came to the old swim club in a form fitting tank top and cargo shorts. His shoulders... His biceps... His pectorals... Gou had to put in considerable effort not to squeal. The fact that they were meeting up at night when the swim club was closed didn't help. Everything just felt way more scandalous.

"Well, about um, let's see... How do I put this..." Gou continued stumbling on her words until a little rustling sound was heard by the both of them. Makoto visually stiffened at the noise.

"Uh, Gou... I'm assuming t-this is something private, so we could go back to my p-place instead... Ran and Ren and my parents are on vacation, so there'd be no i-interruptions..." Makoto was shaking as he spoke.

_No interruptions!?_ Gou knew he meant it in a totally reasonable way, but her thoughts were running wild... Though Makoto certainly wasn't on the same page as her.

"That's fine, then, let's go..." Gou had to hold Makoto's hand as they left the building. His hand was a lot bigger than she expected...

"Would you like some tea?" Makoto regained his composure on the way to his house and went back to being his usual, kind self. Gou almost felt bad for roping the brunette into something when her intentions were so impure. The boy came back with barley tea for the redhead, which she drank graciously._ I'm so nervous, my mouth is getting all dry,_ she thought.

"So, uhm, about my... request for help..." Gou began, not knowing how to explain the situation. Should she tell him Hana took her phone and wrote the extremely suggestive text?

"Whatever it is, I'm here, Gou. I'm guessing it's boy trouble, since you wanted to talk privately?" The brunette flashed his pearly whites at the redhead, causing her heart to race a little. Why did he have to be so... reliable!? And he didn't even get what the text was meant to imply?

"I guess, in a way, it is... Makoto, have you... ever had a girlfriend?" Gou let the question slip out without thinking. At this point, there was no going back.

"Eh!?" Makoto blushed a little at the question, clearly taken aback. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting her to be so forward. "Well... I've liked a few girls, but I've never really... dated anyone..." He scratched his head sheepishly.

"So... When's the last time you liked a girl?" _If I'm already this deep in, I might as well go for the gold,_ Gou decided.

"Maybe..." Makoto pondered the question for a second. "4th grade? There was this girl, and she'd always share her little octopus sausages with me and Haru... So I liked her... I think."

Gou didn't know whether she should face palm or laugh at what he said. "Yeah, that's certainly a good reason to like someone when you're nine... Wait, so then... have you... um..." Gou started to blush and stammer, but she managed to finish her sentence in due time. "...hooked up before?"

Makoto blushed beet red at her question. "N-no! I... I'm not that kind of guy. I don't like taking advantage of girls." The boy cutely denied her question, clearly not understanding her intentions.

"Well, sometimes, Makoto..." Gou mustered up all her courage in this moment. She felt as if another side of her was taking over at this point, and her voice became seductive naturally. "Sometimes, a girl wants to hook up. And... have sex."

Makoto's eyes widened at what she said as Gou hid her face in her hands, blushing profusely. That was her limit.

"I'm s-so sorry, Makoto, I didn't mean to say that... I'm such an idiot... You probably never think of dirty things like that!" The redhead was clearly trying to hold back tears at this point. Suddenly, Makoto grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look into my eyes." Gou looked up into his clear, emerald eyes, full of resolve. "Gou... I know I don't show it or act on it, but I've thought about... doing it... tons of times. I'm a teenage boy, remember that. And... I've definitely thought about doing it with you." Makoto was visibly blushing, but his words rang out loud and clear.

"W-with me!? You've... thought about having sex with me...?" Gou couldn't hide her disbelief at the boy's declaration.

"More than thought about it, Gou. I've jacked off thinking of you." Makoto continued, still determined. And then suddenly, as if he realized what he was saying, he let go of Gou and blushed like crazy. "I'm s-so sorry! I went way too far..." His words were now mere stammers, nothing like the resolute confidence from just a minute ago. Gou was turned away, but gazed at Makoto suddenly, with a look of wonder in her eyes.

"Makoto... I never thought a guy like you... could be such a closet pervert!" Gou started laughing uncontrollably, much to Makoto's shame. And suddenly, in sync, they both got quiet, as if they realized the situation they were in. Home, all alone.

"Well, Gou, it's getting late..." Makoto tried to diffuse the awkward tension.

"Makoto. Let me see your room." Gou said the words with total resolve, though her palms were sweaty at the mere thought of being alone with Makoto in his room... with a bed...

"A-ah, of course! Come with me!" Makoto led the redhead to his bedroom in the hallway, though his steps were a bit unsure.

"Wow, it's clean for a boy's room... Then again, my brother always keeps his room extra clean too..." Gou looked around at the room. Typical for a boy. Green sheets, a TV and a video game console. Just what you'd expect. But her eyes kept wandering back to the very large bed... "That bed is pretty... big."

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty tall, so... I needed a queen size. It's pretty much enough for two people though." The remark was innocent in nature, but its implications made the both of them blush.

"Okay, enough of this awkwardness. Gou, why did you ask about whether I've had girlfriends or not?" Makoto quickly changed the subject, though the new subject was quite heavy as well.

"W-well... I've never even had my first kiss, so I was thinking since you're a certified hunk, you'd be really experience and b-be able to teach me... stuff..." Gou was fidgeting as she spoke, clearly uncomfortable. Makoto couldn't help but laugh.

"That's... incredibly cute, Gou. A certified hunk? Y'know, I like that title. And I may not have experience... but I could... help you out with the kissing stuff. And... even more, if you want..." Makoto couldn't look into the redhead's eyes as he spoke, knowing what he was saying was extremely bold. But he meant every word.

"R-really!? So, you could... show me how to do certain things, like... um... b.. b..." The poor girl couldn't bear to finish the word. She didn't have time to try, though, because her lips became occupied. Makoto's warm, soft lips pressed with hers. _Eh!? This doesn't seem right... Though it feels nice..._

Makoto sensed her discomfort, and realized the problem. "Gou, you have to close your eyes when you're kissing. Or else it's really weird, I'd think. Though this is my first kiss... But that's what they always do in movies."

Gou stayed silent for a second, much to Makoto's distress. Did he hurt her? He wonder how he could apologize, when suddenly...

"Makoto... let's watch porn."


	2. Unexpected Developments

**Warning: NSFW stuff ahead!**

Makoto Tachibana had always thought of himself as a decent guy. He would play with stray kittens, help old ladies cross the street, the whole shebang. He recycled, for God's sakes. So maybe, just maybe, God was rewarding him for his kindness, in the form of a cute girl asking to watch porn with him for recreational purposes. Or maybe God was just fucking with him, and if he took up the offer he'd be the devil incarnate...

"Makoto! Did you hear me? I wanna watch... porn. With you." Gou's voice was unsteady, but she enunciated the word _porn_. Makoto snapped out of thinking hard and blushed _hard_. Nothing was going as he had expected that day.

"Well, then... I guess we can! Let me just... pull something up..." Gou watched intensely as Makoto opened up a folder on his computer called "Tokyo University Application Essays." The contents certainly did not consist of essays, and both parties began blushing for different reasons.

_He has a collection of porn... in a secret folder... Well, I guess it makes sense, he has siblings... But..._

_She's the first to see my prized, award-winning porn collection... Okay, it's no big deal, but... Well, at least I didn't name it "Shark Week Videos" like Rin. That's too suspicious..._

"So, uh, Gou, since you're the... guest, I guess, you can take your pick. They all have... descriptive titles." Makoto looked away, tussling his hair with just a hint of shame.

"Well, let's see... Makoto, what's a 'creampie'? That sounds cool!" Gou's face lit up at the mention of dessert. Makoto stiffened, hurriedly thinking up a response.

"It... it's when, uh... It's when you put... whipped cream... on the other's body..." Makoto couldn't make eye contact with the redhead.

"Really? The thumbnail doesn't look like that. Hmm, that seems kinda intermediate though... Okay, this one says 'amateur'! That means they don't go too far, right? Let's watch this!" The poor, poor brunette was regretting allowing this situation to occur. Gou's innocence rang out with every word she said. Suddenly, she played the video, and...

"...Whoa!" Gou covered her eyes with her hands. _They start out with a sex scene? What about the character development!?_ And... she'd never seen a man's penis before, and it was suddenly thrust in her face... "It's got... veins... it's like another muscle..."

Meanwhile, Makoto was cowering in the corner of the bed. Gou has somehow managed to pick his favorite video out of the bunch, and he wouldn't dare watch it with her. Though, the sound was on _pretty_ loud... Maybe he'd be able to bear it. It was for educational purposes, after all.

Gou blushed as she felt Makoto inch closer. She'd been so absorbed in the movie, that she hadn't even noticed Makoto moving away. _So... Makoto has one of those, too... I wonder how big it is... No, no, don't be a pervert! Though, I am watching porn..._

"M-maybe, we shouldn't be watching this..." Makoto uttered the words without much conviction. Gou looked over to him, and noticed he was adjusting his clothing, when she realized...

"Makoto, are you... hard?" She covered her mouth after asking the question. _So immoral! How could I even ask that!?_

"W-wellllllll... a bit, yeah. Not all the way. But uh, I can get rid of it..." Makoto absentmindedly closed his eyes, as if he were thinking deeply.

"No. Wait. Makoto... Don't. Let me see it."

"EH!?" She closed the laptop Makoto was using.

"Think about it! We both have no experience! We'll do better if we learn together. We'll teach each other, and you'll tell me how to do stuff so you like it. Okay?" Gou balled up her fist to show her resolve, though the rest of her body was shaking. Makoto seemed to be letting the idea simmer in his mind.

"I don't know... Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind it, but I don't want to taint you, Gou..." Makoto was letting his angelic side get the best of him yet again.

"Be a little more selfish for once, Makoto!" Gou took the initiative and unzipped his pants, then pulled out it out. "WHOA!" Gou couldn't help but gasp. It was _huge_. Bigger than the guy in the porno, and certainly bigger than she ever imagined. "And you're telling me... it gets bigger than this!?"

"Sure. You can help out with that. O-only if you want to, though..." Gou couldn't help it. Seeing a penis in real life was fascinating. A little scary, but she definitely wanted to touch it.

"Can you do it yourself a little? So I can see what the proper technique is?" Makoto blushed at the thought of jacking off in front of Gou, but, she had requested it... She stared intently as he moved his hand up and down, and watched his member stick straight up, even larger than before. "O-okay, let me try now..."

Makoto removed his hand, and guided Gou's hand to his erect penis. She slowly began stroking it, her hand shaking a bit... _Wow. It feels like skin like any other part of the body, but also, very hard... And it feels hot..._ Makoto let out a grunt that startled Gou.

"D-did I hurt you!?" Gou nearly screamed, hoping she didn't do anything wrong.

"N-no, you're fine! That means it feels good! But could you get the tip a little more?" Gou let her hand back onto his rock-hard member, and this time focused more on the tip as well as the rest. She let Makoto grunt and groan as much as he liked.

"Could you... spit on it a little? So your hand moves more easily?" Gou couldn't believe such a dirty request. But, at the same time, maybe... she could try something else... even more daring...

Rather than simply letting saliva drip on his penis, she bent her head down, and made sure her hair was out of her face. Gou stuck her tongue out cautiously, and licked the tip a few times, and then put her whole mouth on it. She began to suck his dick graciously, somehow enjoying the feeling of something so hot and hard in her mouth. _Wow, I can feel it throbbing a little... It's like, it's really begging for this..._

"Mnnng... Gou, are you...!? I mean, I won't complain, but..." The redhead found the task difficult after a bit. She could only fit about half of his large member in her mouth, and her jaw was starting to get tired...

"MMPH!" Gou felt something salty and thick hit her throat. She swallowed it, only realizing what it was after she let it slip down her throat. _Oh gosh, I'm so lewd, I swallowed his cum..._

Makoto let himself relax a little. _Well, I'm certainly satisfied, and she's probably satisfied now, right?_

"It's not fair." Gou turned her nose up a bit and looked away from the brunette.

"Eh, what's not fair, Gou...?" Makoto pleaded with her, wondering why she was suddenly angry.

"I... want to know what it feels like to cum, too..." Gou said it in such a small voice, but Makoto hung on to every word.

"Well, I guess it's time to return the favor, Gou." Makoto grabbed Gou by the shoulders, kissing her passionately, which she began to reciprocate. One of his hands move to her back, while the other...

"Mmph, Makoto, where are you planning to touch..." Gou tried to speak through the kissing, but she felt so weak...

"I'll make you cum, Gou, I promise."


	3. Finally the Main Event?

Everyone knew Gou Matsuoka was a natural redhead. She was teased quite often by her classmates for that simple fact. It made no sense to her as to why, because every human being she seemed to come in contact with had a strange hair color, or so she thought. Sometimes it puzzled her as to why her classmates and most people on the street all had brown or black hair and dark eyes, while the people she met and became friends with somehow always had more bright features. Sometimes, she felt like a character in a story or show, because all her friends were the interesting looking ones. And she certainly didn't mind the red hair, at most times. It represented her resolve... which was crumbling by the minute.

Because in that moment, her red hair wasn't the highlight. Maybe it was how red her face was, in her head. But Makoto's highlight was what he was lowering his head to look at. Yes, he'd seen them in magazines, online, or on sumo wrestlers... but never, the real deal. His self control had waned considerably, and without thinking, he unbuttoned her shirt and pushed her bra up immediately in a fit of desire. But now that he was holding her with one arm, with those beautiful breasts right in front of him... he couldn't help but admire them for a few seconds. Or what he thought was a few seconds.

"I know they're not huge or anything, and I'm only a B cup, but still..." Gou looked away in a fit of embarrassment. "You don't have to look that much. I mean, y-you're a boy, and you probably want to, so... you can... t-touch..." Gou could barely finish her sentence before Makoto took up her offer. The boy had simply been waiting for her consent, ready to cup them in his hands.

"So... soft...!?" Makoto almost gasped as he felt her breasts up. Sure, he'd heard descriptions of breast. Sandbags. Pillows. But nothing could compare to the real feeling, not to mention... _Are her nipples hard? Does that mean she's turned on? _He pinched them a bit, to which she let out a small, but audible moan. The brunette picked up on her sensitivity in that area, and began gently licking and sucking on her left breast, while his hands made lazy circles around her right.

"M-Mako...to..." Gou squeezed her eyes shut. She felt so immoral, but... it was like each movement was letting off a little switch of pleasure in her body, and she didn't want it to stop. Slowly but surely, the boy grabbed Gou by the shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed so he was on top. Gou's heart was already racing, but at this turn of events, it almost stopped. Makoto had taken his lips off of hers to lick her chest, but he suddenly let go and kissed Gou's lips yet again. _Whoa! _Gou almost recoiled at first. His past kisses were passionate, but they only involved lips. This time, he was using his tongue, and it felt _different_. She found it ironic that they were making out after second base, but those thoughts were soon silenced by her focus shifting somewhere else. Makoto's large hands... One was cupping her face in order to keep the making out going, while the other was slowly inching downward...

Makoto's hand crept down to Gou's left thigh, where it rested on bare skin. _Damn these short uniform skirts... _Gou's mind was definitely going places as his moved up, centimeters at a time. She was scared, but at the same time, excited... Makoto sensed that she wasn't going to protest to him going further, and his fingers touched wet cloth.

_She's so wet, it's crazy... Girls can get this way just from kissing and touching? _Makoto felt a spot of pride at the fact that he had made her this way, but quickly shut it down. _You should be thankful for this! Don't get cocky! _He silently chastised his thoughts and began moving his middle and index finger up and down the expanse of her panties. Gou had to stop the kisses for a second to let out a moan, which was much more audible than the prior one. Makoto couldn't really feel anything but wetness and cotton, but she seemed to be feeling good, so he this as his chance, and removed her skirt and panties expertly. Well, more like, he pulled them off and threw them on the floor, but he was just happy he hadn't ripped anything.

"D-don't look..." Gou blushed and looked away, covering her most delicate parts with her hands. Makoto didn't want to do anything to hurt the girl, so he willed himself not to touch or look until she was ready. "M-Makoto... You're hard again... Do you r-really want to... touch...?" Gou looked unsure.

"Only if you're okay with it, Gou. I don't want to do anything you don't want to. I can get rid of my erection, but I'll never be able to get rid of my shame if I ever hurt you." And then Gou did something Makoto did not expect: she laughed. "Hahahahaha... oh my god, Makoto, are you a samurai? That's so cute! Y-you know, I'm not as nervous anymore... You can look... and do more, if you want..." Gou slowly moved her hands away from the spot while Makoto watched intently. His hard-on only became more pronounced as he took the sight of her bottom half in.

_I guess she shaves, because there's no hair at all... But wow, it's so pink, and it does kind of resemble lips... And there's lots of liquid coming out... _Makoto was deep in thought at his very first sight of a real, live vagina. "Makoto, stop staring and... get on with the next part!" Gou was starting to become fed up at his actions. He was acting like he had to write a research paper on pussy later or something.

Makoto hesitantly placed his hand near the redhead's private parts, and began gently stroking it with his fingers. Gou couldn't help but let out moans in sync with the movement of his fingers. _I sound so lewd right now... _But the girl barely had time to think, because his fingers were all that was on her mind.

"Can I... put a finger inside?" Makoto asked the question as innocently as possible. Gou weakly nodded, not able to even speak at this point. He cautiously moved his finger in and out. Gou looked a bit uncomfortable at first, but she quickly eased into it. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second, and both sets of lips were certainly making it known through sounds and wetness. Gou was so turned on, and Makoto couldn't help it... he pulled out his hard penis, ready to give it to her in its entirety.

Gou was still surprised at the size of Makoto's package. She certainly didn't have time to express it, though, as he began rubbing it against her vagina. The feeling of friction... it was incredible. Every inch of her began feeling this incredible sensation of pleasure, and suddenly, she couldn't hold it...

"Makoto!" She screamed out his name in pure bliss, anticipating the final act that was coming up next. She knew it would hurt a bit her first time, but if it were for that level of pleasure again, she'd be able to bear it... She was so glad her first time would be with Makoto. He was the perfect partner.

"Gou!? Is that you?" Both bodies that were entangled immediately tensed up. The voice that rang out was shrill and somewhat confused: It was Nagisa. And of course, he'd be wondering why Gou was screaming Makoto's name in the Tachibana household. But there was no time for thinking up mock explanations as both Gou and Makoto hurriedly cleaned themselves up.

"Makoto, when you see that blonde bastard, can you just kill him?" Gou was not happy being interrupted in her moment of pleasure. Makoto nervously laughed in response, wondering what Nagisa was here for. As if on cue, Nagisa opened the screen door without hesitation and surveyed the situation. Haru and Rei were close behind, both seeming a bit annoyed at Nagisa and sighing.

"Nagisa, this is why you can't just drop in on people unannounced... They were probably busy." Rei pushed up his glasses and nodded apologetically to the both of them. Gou's irritation definitely showed on her face, causing Rei to recoil a bit. Haru betrayed no emotion on his face.

"Yeah, busy getting it ON! Look, all of the signs are there... And when have you ever seen Gou without a ponytail? Huh? HUH!?" Nagisa excitedly rambled about their apparent mating signals. Gou and Makoto both stood frozen to the spot, not bothering to contest anything he said. Rei looked away, blushing.

"A-are you two..." Rei began the question, but didn't add the last, very obvious word. Gou looked at Makoto for assistance, but he seemed as clueless as her, and an awkward silence fell upon the room. _What if he can tell I just came? Is it spelled out on my face?_ Gou wondered if the short blonde was secretly some psychic sex guru. _Naw, then he'd have gotten laid by Rei by now..._

"They were shopping." Haru cut the silence with a strange statement. Everyone looked at him with wonder, including Makoto and Gou. Nagisa began bombarding the raven haired boy with questions immediately.

"Sex toy shopping!? Haru, then why did they keep it secret from you, huh? Or maybe, they just went to a convenience store to buy cond-" Rei covered Nagisa's mouth, as if he couldn't take it anymore.

"Nagisa, fornication is a private activity... We must keep their confidentiality..." Rei pushed up his glasses yet again and looked down as if he didn't want to make eye contact with anyone present.

"No. For my birthday present. That's why they it secret." Haru answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, c'mon, Haru, your birthday is in June! It's November!" Nagisa was surprisingly sharp for being such a joker. He took off Rei's glasses (much to Rei's displeasure) and put them on, mimicking a detective. "So, Haru, what's the verdict? Or was I correct in that they're GUILTY?"

"My half birthday present. It's coming up." Haru's tone was so cold and matter-of-a-fact that Nagisa immediately stopped questioning him. The explanation was obviously a lie, but nobody had any desire to know the real reason anymore.

"Well, I was just... leaving, anyways..." Gou tried to deflect the awkward tension by making her getaway. Everyone came to walk her to the door, but Haru walked halfway outside with her.

"T-thanks, Haru..." Gou knew Haru had good perception and probably knew what had happened, but didn't want any trouble for his best friend.

"No problem. You owe me 10 cans of mackarel." Haru let Gou walk away as a curious thought entered her mind: Makoto had clearly not wanted his friends to know about that experience in the moment, but would he let it slip later...?

The boys all shuffled back to the table awkwardly as Nagisa chatted away about he was so excited to hang out together after so long. Makoto entertained his chatter, though he was still visibly nervous from what had just occured.

"Makotooo~! Tell us about the sex! We're all hopeless virgins here, right?" Nagisa pleaded. Rei turned beet red and looked down, muttering something about how sexual intercourse was not "beautiful", while Haru stayed silent.

"Nagisa! Stop, the neighbors will hear you if you say such dirty things out loud! And I swear on my life that we didn't have sex!" Makoto waved his hands around exasperatedly as he often did when he was frustrated. He wouldn't mind sharing a bit of the experience with his friends, but Gou's privacy was much more important to him than impressing Nagisa.

"Good, good, the Makoto I raised is still pure..." Nagisa stole Rei's glasses yet again and stroked his non-existent stubble with his hand as if he were an old man. While Rei bickered with Nagisa about his glasses, Haru watched Makoto's expression with silent understanding.

"Guys. Think about Gou's feelings. Makoto isn't the type to kiss and tell." Haru put in his two cents to everyone's amazement. _Wow, Haru says the greatest things sometimes..._ Makoto couldn't help but grin at his friend's wise words.

"It's not my fault Makoto's the most experienced out of all of us! The last time I got to kiss a girl was in grade school... And I've never even kissed a boy yet..." Nagisa pouted earnestly, stealing a glance at Rei. "How come Mr. Stud here can't give us tips!?" Rei pushed up his glasses triumphantly at the question. Everyone tuned in to listen to his next long-winding speech.

"Nagisa, you'd be surprised... But I think I am the most knowledgeable about sexual acts in the room." Everyone stared at Rei, dumbfounded, except for Haru, who looked expressionless as usual. "Yes, I've written many a thesis on the act myself. And I've even seen it happen, in person!" Rei exclaimed, proudly.

"EH!? When, where, how, why!? How many times has this occured?! Did they know you were watching? Rei, are you actually a pervert!?" Nagisa hammered out questions one after another, while Makoto looked away sheepishly. Haru's mouth was beginning to twitch a bit.

"Well, I'm not sure, but... it was in my organic chemistry class. Yes, it was a fateful day... Breeding those fruit flies was a laborious and lengthy process... Yes, the drosophilia melanogaster became the subject of my study, and..."

"So, back to Makoto." Nagisa covered Rei's mouth as he tried to continue rambling about fly sex. "Let's pretend this isn't about Gou, then. We believe you didn't violate her precious body. How far have you gone?"

"First base." Haru answered for him. Everyone gasped in unison at the boy's answer, and Makoto was the one to question him this time. "Haru!? With who...!? First base is making out, right...?"

"At the water fountain... my lips are always touching the water, and it responds back..." A collective sigh resounded across the room. Makoto had to laugh a little bit at this. The situation probably wasn't how one would usually imagine boys talking about sex.

"Oh, Makoto's laughing at our inexperience... then it's your turn! Tell us how far you've gone!" Nagisa clearly wasn't going to let the subject go, so Makoto finally conceded with a sigh of defeat.

"Third base." Nagisa snatched off Rei's glasses before he could protest and shushed the boy. The blonde looked as if he were deep in thought for a bit, and finally began to speak...

"So." Nagisa paused dramatically to stroke his chin a bit. "You're telling me... you've done the old... sucky fucky. Ah, yes... You let a girl... bob some knob."

"EH!?" Makoto blushed at his strange slang. Rei took his glasses back angrily and chastised Nagisa for his behavior and language.

"Nagisa, don't say such things with my glasses on. Your stupidity will rub off on them." Makoto was still recovering from the previous blow, and Nagisa seemed to be scheming even further. Haru was trying to his best to stay out of it as always.

Suddenly, Makoto's phone lit up with a text message out of the blue. He quickly scanned it, wondering what the message meant. Everything became clear as he noticed the sender was none other than Gou Matsuoka.

Lesson Two at my house tomorrow, 3 PM. We'll be alone.

Makoto quickly closed his cell phone before Nagisa could get suspicious of who he was texting and decided he'd reply affirmatively later. He hated to admit it, but he was looking forward to what had been interrupted previously. This time, he'd get it in for sure... figuratively and literally.


	4. Unrequited Love

Gou Matsuoka paced around her room, muttering nonsense to herself. emSure, I've had the swim club boys come over before... But this is different... What do I wear? She had strategically laid out a few of her standard outfits on the bed. Her style usually consisted of long skirts and t-shirts, but the occasion called for something different in her head. But, I don't have anything sexy... Gou sighed to herself. She considered just opening the door in her underwear, but that seemed a little too drastic for her. Suddenly, she remembered something Hana had said boys love... She quickly headed to her brother's room to get her outfit and put it on just as Makoto rang the doorbell.

"G-Gou...!?" Makoto's could help but blush at the redhead's choice of attire. She had on what appeared to be one of Rin's white button down shirts. The shirt was really large on her tiny body, but it barely covered her panties. It was simple, but certainly effective. "L-let's close the door... where's your family? Rin's home for winter break, right?"

"Oh, uh... Mom's out shopping, and she always takes forever, and Rin went to hang out with Sousuke... They'll be gone for a while." Gou tried to mask her nervousness with a fake nonchalance. "Come on, let's go to my room. W-wait, let me clean it up a bit!" She suddenly remembered she had left out all those clothes on the bed. Makoto waited patiently outside, trying not to let his mind wander to what was about to happen.

"O-okay, you can come in..." Makoto lowered his head for the low doorway and cautiously walked in, and looked a bit surprised. The room was very cute and girly, a bit different from the "muscle maniac scary team manager" aura Gou always seemed to have. It had simple, striped walls with childish paintings on the walls. What stood out was the large pink bed, which had a singular yellow pillow with frills, and a beautiful girl sitting on the middle.

"G-go ahead." Gou patted the empty space next to her, and Makoto obediently sat next to her. What was supposed to be a steamy afternoon, however, was not working out very well: the two could barely even look at each other. Their faces were both tinged with red and pink hues as their respective minds pieced together what would most likely be happening soon.

"Makoto!" Gou broke the awkward tension with her commanding voice. Makoto turned to face her, and suddenly his mind was all the way in the gutter. Her legs were completely exposed, and her soft flesh just looked so sexy... emIt's okay with her, right?

He grabbed her from behind and aggressively started making out with her. Gou closed her eyes and eased into the passionate kiss, suddenly liking the dominance Makoto was showing. One hand was gripping the small of her back, while the other was cupping her breast.

"Mm..." Gou broke off for a second to let out a sensual moan, and Makoto took this as his cue to go even further. He unbuttoned the large shirt she was wearing and cast it away, taking in the beauty of her body as he did. He immediately put his hands into her already wet panties, positioning his fingers.  
>Gou's moans became only more audible, and that just turned the brunette on even more. He removed her panties and bra for a better view, and realized the female in question was looking down at his manhood, which was now fully erect.<p>

"Are you ready?" Makoto breathed the question out, not knowing how he'd react if she said no. She weakly nodded, clearly so absorbed in the act that was occurring to say anything out loud. He quickly removed his clothes and gently pushed her down so he was on top. "Relax." He cautioned her lovingly, and slowly spread her legs open. Before he committed to anything else, he took out a small parcel from the pile of clothes on the floor and slipped on a condom. Gou almost sighed in relief, as she hadn't even thought of contraception beforehand.

He began by rubbing his ample package against her soaking pussy, eliciting a passionate moan from her mouth. Finally, he couldn't hold in his desire anymore, and positioned his penis right in front of her womanhood. Makoto started to put it in, hoping it would slide in easily with all of the liquid present, but he had to put in a fair bit of effort to get it in correctly, grunting throughout the process.

"Oh god!" Gou screamed impossibly loud as he inserted his penis. It was starting to _hurt_. She knew her first time would hurt, but this was beyond her expectations. He kept going deeper and deeper until it was all the way in, and through the intense pain, she experienced this amazing feeling of being _full_.

Makoto immediately sensed that was hurting. "I can stop if you want. Or... can I move?" Gou bit back tears and answered affirmatively, wanting to pleasure Makoto despite her pain. She desperately hoped the pain would subside soon, because she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Makoto began thrusting slowly, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

"Mnng... Ma... koto..." The combination of pain and pleasure was almost too much for Gou. Every little grunt, the look of intense concentration on his face... It just turned on her on more and more. "Gou, you're tightening up even more... It feels great..." Makoto began thrusting faster, focusing only on the task at hand. His cock was tingling with pleasure as each thrust brought on a new wave of pleasure. His eyes were honed in on the girl's body, but he looked up and... _Wow_. Gou had the most lewd look on her face, as tears tickled the sides of her eyes.

Gou was unsure of what to do, as Makoto began to passionately kiss her, as if something had sparked in his mind. Her mind focused only on the pleasure then as she held onto his face and kissed back with equal passion, wanting Makoto and Makoto only in that moment. Her back arched as her loud moans began to fill the room.

"Gonna... finish soon..." Makoto ended the kiss and closed his eyes, thrusting harder and faster than ever, with Gou's slippery entrance becoming more and more welcoming. Suddenly, the pleasure came to a climax for Makoto as he paused for a second inside of the girl. Gou felt Makoto's cock pulse inside as he let out his load with a single, loud moan. Makoto began to dispose of the condom while Gou tried to regain her composure, when they finally realized the door was open, when Gou had definitely closed it.

"Well, isn't this awkward." The deep voice that rang out in the hall scared the two of them out of their trance. Gou desperately tried to cover herself, while Makoto looked sheepish, not knowing what to say. The tall boy in the hall chuckled a little, seeming to get a sense of amusement from their obvious fear. "Don't worry, I'm not a sadist. I won't tell Rin." Both Makoto and Gou signed in relief at his revelation.

"Thanks, Sousuke." Makoto smiled at him earnestly. "Where is Rin, anyways?" Makoto seemed to go back to stealth mode as he realized Rin could be standing right behind him.

"He forgot his wallet, and we played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who'd get it... Thank your lucky stars it was me." Sousuke smirked at the two. They had both cleaned themselves up decently, but there was still a hint of embarrassment in their demeanor. "Anyways... I never thought you'd be violating Gou, Makoto. Of all people, you were the last one I expected... And Gou, I thought you already had someone you loved. But I guess that's none of my business." Sousuke waved them off and walked away. "Try to be a little less loud next time..."

"What the hell, Sousuke!? How long does it take to grab my wallet, you dumbass!? And who are you even talking to?" Rin's voice echoed in the hallway as his footsteps appoached. Sousuke closed the door without a hint of hesitation.

"Sorry, I was gonna say hi to your sister, but she was changing, whoops!" Sousuke began laughing to make his story seem more genuine, and Gou and Makoto silently thanked him for covering for them with such a stupid excuse.

"WHAT THE HELL!? You didn't see her, did you!?" Rin's screams could be heard through the thin walls. Gou suddenly realized how much worse his reaction would have been if it had been her big brother who caught them, and she thanked the muscle Gods for her good fortune.

"Heh, Rin really loves you, doesn't he..." Makoto began to giggle at the boy's obvious concern for his little sister. Gou didn't join in on his laughing, however, and just looked away.

"He... doesn't... not really." Makoto was a little surprised at her concession. Though he knew they had been distant for a time after he first came back from Australia, he had assumed they had worked it out once Rin got over his hangups about swimming. "He's in another world. He's got his swimming, and I'm not… I can't compare to people like Haruka and Sousuke, who are involved with that… And I'm his sister…"

Makoto's eyes widened at her declaration. He felt the exact same way his whole life, and suddenly, the burden of everything he had ever had to put up with silently weighed on him. The boy had tried so hard his whole life to ignore his own feelings and put others before him, but in this one moment, he just couldn't…

"Makoto, you're crying… I'm so sorry, what's wrong!?" Gou looked up at him with concern, and he quickly wiped the tears. He hadn't even realized he had started crying, and felt a bit shameful at crying in front of another person.

"I know how you feel, Gou. Maybe not the same way, because Rin is your family, but… I used to have feelings for Haru, and… I know he doesn't love anything but the water. I even asked him once, if he'd ever date someone… He said he had swimming and that was enough." Makoto struggled to finish every word, as he wasn't used to confiding in someone else, and felt selfish doing it.

Gou grabbed both of his hands sympathetically and looked into his eyes. "I… didn't love Big Brother like family. I loved him more than that, and I know that's wrong, but… he was everything to me. And I guess I got over him, because he'll never feel the same way… but it doesn't change the fact that it really, really hurt. That he chose someone else over me. That I never had a chance with him."

Makoto couldn't help but get emotional at having someone empathize with him so deeply. This time, he let the tears flow freely in front of a girl he knew he could trust. Through the blur of his tears, he could see Gou was crying too, just as hard as him. Suddenly, without knowing who instigated it, they were holding each other. Makoto gently kissed Gou's forehead and wiped away both their tears with a determined look on his face.

"We've both harbored impossible first loves for so long, so today… let's let them go. Stop letting something we can't change get us down." Makoto's words rang out loud and clear in Gou's head, and she couldn't help but nuzzle her head in the security of Makoto's broad chest. She had told people about her feelings before, and had only been ridiculed and abandoned for it… But here was Makoto, taking her feelings seriously and empathizing…

"You're right. Me, for Big Brother… and you, for Haru… Let's bury those feelings. We'll find people who love us back one day. So let's wait for that day." Gou let herself away from Makoto, and decided to hold his words close to her heart. "We're worth so much more than that."

Gou led Makoto to the entrance of her house, smiling to herself all along the way. "Thanks, Makoto." Makoto couldn't help but smile earnestly at the redhead after the heated discussion. "Not just for the sex, either… Thanks for the closure." Gou smiled back at him. It was strange, though… Makoto had seen Gou smile many times before, but never as radiantly as this one. Though he was leaving, Makoto lingered a few seconds, just to smile back at her.

Gou closed the screen door behind her, and headed back to her room. For the first time in a long time, she fell asleep without agonizing thoughts of her brother. Her bed smelled of Makoto, and all she could think of was his perfect smile, and how it seemed just a little bit less faked than usual that day.


	5. Loneliness

"So, how's it going with Gou, Makoto!? Get it, going... with Gou... funny, right!?" Nagisa popped the question eagerly at swim practice with no reservations. Rei shook his head and sighed, while Haru looked off to the side. "Why are you looking at Haru, Makoto!? Answer my question!" Nagisa persisted, oblivious to the conflicting feelings in Makoto's head.

"There's nothing going on, Nagisa. Let's not talk behind her back." Makoto tried to hide his exasperation behind a small smile, and though Nagisa looked ready to persist, Haru's pert glance silenced him. He muttered an apology and they began practice as the redhead in question walked out.

"Alright guys, time for a difficult practice! Let's put in our all and work hard today to make sure we place later on! This beautiful, clear blue sky is beckoning to us!" Gou began practice with her usual enthusiastic managerial speech and laid out the exercise list to do for the day. Somehow, though, her enthusiasm seemed a bit faked. The boys started by stretching, with Gou attempting not to marvel at their muscle tone. The practice ended a few hours later, with all of the boys panting, sweaty messes ready to head to the showers.

"Ah, I miss the clear blue sky... This is nice and all, but it's not as beautiful..." Rei quipped as they stood under the showers. The sky was bathed a deep orange color tinged with purple around the clouds, with a striking red sunset completing the scene. It was a passing comment, but Makoto visually stiffened for a split second.

"I... like this sky too, though. It's colorful, and the red color of the sunset is beautiful, and striking, and so energetic..." All of the other boys stared curiously at Makoto after his strange personified description of the sunset, but he said nothing more, looking distant. Nagisa and Rei began bickering as always, but Haru continued to look at Makoto's expression, trying to read him.

"It's late, and I wanna go home..." Gou yawned as she waited for the boys to change. Nagisa and Rei came out together, laughing and trading banter, but the other two weren't present. "Hey, guys, where are Haru and Makoto?" She was a little curious as to why they weren't coming out together like always.

"Oh, Haru said he had to talk to Makoto... or something, I dunno... Rei, that was too much! I laughed so hard! Oh, anyways, we'll be going, Gou... See you next time!" The two walked off, with Rei blushing at Nagisa's teasing comments. Gou decided to stay and wait for the other two, since the train would only be coming later anyway. _I wonder what boys talk about when they're alone..._

"You're acting weird." Haru wasn't one to sugarcoat or stray from the point, so he confronted Makoto head-on about his behavior. For anyone else, it would have been excusable as a bad day, but Haru could read his best friend like a book, and he knew when something was off about him just be a simple change in mannerisms.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Makoto laughed nervously. He realized he was acting strangely and knew Haru would notice, but he himself couldn't articulate why he was acting that way.

"As long as everything's okay." The raven haired boy kept things short, and motioned for them both to head out. Haru stopped dead in his tracks on the way, catching Makoto's interest immediately. The brunette suddenly realized why Haru was so confused. Gou was sitting on a wall, her breaths even as she slept soundly. The boys looked at each other, not sure of what to do.

"I... guess I'll wake her up." Makoto hesitated a bit in his words, but quickly paced over to where the girl was sleeping, as he tried to gently shake her awake to no avail.

"I'll walk by myself. Walk her home so she stays safe." Makoto looked back and tried to protest, but Haru had already started on his way. He sighed, not wanting to give Haru the same impression Nagisa had of their relationship.

"Mako...to..." The brunette whipped his head around, but noticed Gou was only talking in her sleep.

"Geez, Gou, don't be so cute..." Makoto blushed a bit at Gou's sleep talk and couldn't help whispering something back. Seeing her so defenseless and vulnerable like this, versus her usual boisterous self... the contrast was cute. He quickly brushed a kiss on her forehead, and then murmured an apology for kissing her without asking. With a final shake to her shoulders, she finally awoke slowly.

"Eh... what happened? Why is it so dark...?" Gou looked around in obvious confusion, not realizing she had dozed off. Makoto chuckled quietly and helped her up, explaining how she had fallen asleep. "Oh gosh, I can't believe I did something so embarrassing..." She quickly covered her face, but even in the darkness, the blush spreading on her face was evident. Makoto gently patted her head and began walking her home.

"It's not like you to fall asleep like that. Are you doing alright?" Makoto asked the question innocuously without much context, mainly to start conversation in the midst of what could turn into awkward silence, but Gou looked down wistfully as she walked.

"Big Brother has a Samezuka training camp for a few days, so he's been gone, and my mom went on a business trip too... It's hard for me to get to sleep when I'm all alone. Sorry, I know that sounds pathetic... I guess I just get lonely easily." She tried to laugh off what she had said, but Makoto could tell she was deeply affected by being alone. She was walking a few paces behind, but he walked towards her and grabbed her hand. They had held hands before, but somehow, this time was different, with Gou being the one who needed reassuring... Makoto felt a strange sense of responsibility for her.

_I almost always have Haru near me, but Rin leaves her alone all the time without a care... I can see why she feels so lonely all the time._

"I'll stay with you until we get there, at least." They finally reached the Matsuoka household after walking in silence for a bit. Makoto almost felt sad to let her small hand go as they walked towards the doorstep. "Well, then I'll be going home, I guess..." Makoto began to walk back until he felt a tugging on his shirt.

"Don't go." The voice that came out of Gou's mouth was so tiny and uncharacteristic of the redhead, Makoto didn't believe it was her at first. He turned around and saw a beautiful, but tear stained face beckoning to him. He quickly ran up to her and hugged her tightly for what felt like eternity. She was so small in his large arms, and as she cautiously returned the hug, he felt his shirt dampening as she let her face invade his chest.

"I'll stay with you tonight." Gou was blubbering and shaking, so as he spoke the words, he lowered himself and extended his arms for her to piggyback on to. They almost hit the doorframe as they walked inside, and Makoto headed to her room and gently dropped her on the bed. "I'll... walk outside while you change." It was strange. Makoto had seen the girl naked, even had sex with her, but that night felt different... he felt something so innocent, something he couldn't identify, and he wanted to hold on to that feeling without tainting it with his desires.

Gou opened the door for him in her pajamas and let the boy in. "I can lay out a futon if you like, or you can stay in my Brother's room... I'm guessing you don't want to sleep anywhere near me." Her face was still red and puffy from crying, and her pained expression was still there.

"Gou, why would I not want to? I came so you wouldn't be all alone..." He worried that she felt self conscious after crying, and he learned forward to touch her face, but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Yeah, but there's nothing going on between us, right? You told Nagisa that." Makoto cringed as he realized she had heard their previous conversation. His answer might have been something of a cover-up because he really didn't know how he felt at that point, but knowing she had heard it... he felt guilty.

"No, I just meant that we're not dating or anything... I don't know. I just don't want the guys to tease us if they knew we were, y'know..."

"Or maybe you just don't want Haru to think we're dating, because you still love him. It's okay, Makoto, don't force yourself. Thanks for coming, but you can go home. I don't want to bother you, and I don't want to be an obstacle in your love life." She motioned towards the front door and closed her bedroom door without even a good bye, leaving Makoto reeling.

As he walked back home from the Matsuoka household, he wondered why he felt so much pain in his chest. _We weren't even dating, right? So it's not like she dumped me... I just feel bad because I hurt her. There's no other reason... right? _

As he reached his house, he felt his phone buzzing in his bag, and took it out, not knowing who it would be, but he certainly hoped for a certain name to pop up. When he opened his phone and scanned what the text said, he couldn't believe what he was reading.

_What have I done?_


End file.
